Missing Gold
by oncer-directioner-badass
Summary: A Co-written story with my friend. Mallory O'Hare and Maivis Ashe have been orphans for all of their lives. When they finally escape, they find themselves in Storybrooke, where some odd things are going on. And with the discovery of who they really are, will it come in the way of their friendship? Especially when several other people want to get involved.


**A/N: so before you read this, I should explain this. My BFF Izzy and I are both obsessed with Once Upon A Time, so we decided to write a fanfic together. Chapters will be alternating from my character, Maivis' POV, to her character, Mallory's POV. Obviously she'll be writing Mallory's chapters. SO! Enjoy! Read away!**

**MAIVIS' POV~**

It's hard to fully understand the concept of life. Death. Past and present lives. There is so much that has been undiscovered. People that have and still believe in something greater. Destiny. I don't know if I believe in it. I didn't before, that's for sure. All I knew was that my parents left me for dead. That was all I needed to know. I lived in the Merryweather Orphanage for Young Girls, along with my 'sister.' We aren't really sisters. As far as I know, I'm an only child. Mallory O'Hare. She was the only person who fully understood me. She still does. She too was left for dead. No note, no certificate, just a blanket with the name O'Hare. That's it. I, on the other hand, had a gold charm with my name on it. Maivis Ashe was what it said. They assumed, from that, that it was my name. With Mallory, they picked it out. We grew up together. We did everything together. We were inseparable. It was quite funny, actually. We were practically twins, other than a few little things. Not appearance wise, oh no. We looked nowhere near the same. She had slightly curly, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin was a light tan. I had straight, red hair. My eyes were bluish green and I was as pale as a ghost. But we were both daydreamers. We both wished for something more. For me, it was money. I felt like I needed money to make me feel... real. Almost like being poor made me inanimate and puppet like. She wanted Paradise. She wanted something more than the orphanage and the kids. She wanted life.

According to the mistresses of the orphanage, we were always begging for stories. Something with fairytales, I guess. How there were princes and princesses. Witches and sorcerers. Beauties and beasts. And how most of them came from nothing. We desperately wanted that kind of escape. Where the poor, orphaned maidens find solitude and love and family. We were still like this, but we learned that you have to fight for these things. Fairytales aren't served on a silver platter. And no one was ever going to have the perfect fantasy. Now, we could also care less about finding love. Romance, I mean we're fourteen. We wanted, prayed for, wished for, and begged for family. That's part of the reason we were never adopted. We were too desperate for change. But now that I look back on it, I'm really grateful. If either of us had been adopted, what happened, well it probably wouldn't have happened. And that would have sucked. So, about two weeks after we had been interviewed by practically EVERY family in Boston (all ending in failure) we came up with a plan. To most, it would have seemed crazy and breathing stupidity, but to us, it was genius. Others from the orphanage thought we were losing it. We sounded like we were. I mean, when two teenage girls come up with some heavily thought out plan to escape a city, your first thought usually is something along the lines of "Are they insane?" But rest assured, we are, well were, perfectly sane. Our plan was simple. While everyone was sleeping, we'd take what little we had, and escape out of the orphanage. Sadly, Mallory has always been the sensible one of the two of us. I was greedy. The guy next to us at the bus station was filthy rich. I conned fifty bucks out of him... and he caught us. Well, we hailed a cab, using some of the money to get out of the city. He dropped us off at some town that we had never heard of. We grabbed our two drawstring bags and he drove off, leaving us in front of the town sign.

**Welcome To Storybrooke.**


End file.
